


【AC】好兆头（GO）x伦敦生活（Fleabag）AU

by Ms_BLanGa70



Category: GoodOmens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_BLanGa70/pseuds/Ms_BLanGa70
Summary: 共享单车自提处





	【AC】好兆头（GO）x伦敦生活（Fleabag）AU

那夜之后Crowley就没有再见过Azi，他再没去过教堂，重新混迹于酒吧，还是一副颓丧的模样。Azi一直做着自己的工作，例行礼拜、慈善午餐会、听人们忏悔、告解……Azi努力地像从前一样生活，可是很明显，有什么东西已经改变了……

小神父觉得不能这样下去，他想要坦荡地面对上帝，他要去找Crowley说清楚，告诉他他们是不可能的，帮助他从生活的泥潭中走出来，最重要的是，他要先搞清楚他们之间到底发生了什么。

Azi敲门的时候，Crowley手里还拿着酒杯。

Crowley在家穿得很随意，乱糟糟的头发没有打理过，下巴甚至长出了一点点胡须。

“哦，Azi，我没想到是你。”

“呃，我能进去吗？”

“当然。”

来客人的话是不是应该招待一下，Crowley琢磨着，他还从来没有接待过客人。家里没有茶，甚至没有咖啡，Crowley有点尴尬地晃了晃酒杯。

“来点儿吗？”

“不了，谢谢，但我想保持清醒。听着，Crowley，我……我很喜欢做一个神父，我很享受这份工作，我不能……我不能和你有身体接触……”

“打架都不行么？”，Crowley挑眉，“别犯傻了Azi，很多神父都有这样的关系，他们不会被天堂烧成灰烬之类的……”

“我不能和你……是因为！是因为我会爱上你！如果我爱上了你，我当然不会被烧成灰烬，但是我的生活会一团糟。”

［We are going to have sex.］Crowley想。

“Crowley，我只能爱一个人。”Azi抬头看向屋顶。

［Oh my Satan，we are going to have sex.］Crowley悄悄地翘起了嘴角。

“别想了Crowley！”，Azi喊了出来，“你知道你自己想要干什么！”

小神父的声音突然变得柔和而懊恼，“for God's sake, we are going to have sex, aren't we？”

Crowley点了点头。

“那么，来吧。”

Azi走过去，轻轻拽开了Crowley浴袍的带子。

浴袍恰到好处地从上而下露出了一条缝。

小神父的眼睛不愿再往下挪动，于是抬头盯着那副蛇瞳，手指在Crowley的脖子上摩挲着。Crowley明白，他可爱的小神父不知道下一步要做什么了。

“Leave it to me.”

Crowley吻上了他日思夜想的嘴唇。

同时双手不安分地慢慢解开了Azi的衬衣，向下滑去。

Azi很快就适应了这种他从未体验过的本能，他低下头，双唇划过鬓角处的蛇形纹身，然后轻轻啃噬着Crowley的脖子。Crowley浑身战栗，但并没有抗拒，反而轻轻闭上了眼睛，享受这一刻天使致命的温柔。

那里有一根青色的血管，Azi用牙齿碰了碰，轻轻含住。

“Oh, Father...”

这个称呼显然刺激到了Azi，Crowley无法分辨这是让他更兴奋了还是更恼怒了，但是他很爱Azi的反应。

Azi的反应？

Azi不轻不重地咬了一下Crowley的耳垂，迅速脱掉了自己的衬衫和外套，顺手剥落了Crowley的浴袍。Crowley大大方方地向Azi展示着自己的身体，毫不遮掩，健康的肤色，匀称的肌肉，还有……

“Crowley？”，这触及到小神父的知识盲区了，“为什么会有两个？”

“呃，说来话长，等会给你解释。”

小神父还是在皱着眉头思索，恶魔可已经等不及了。Crowley轻轻解开Azi的腰带，内裤连着西裤一起褪下，露出了天使还未经人事的阴茎，Crowley不是很满意，并不是因为尺寸（顺便一提，天使的尺寸堪称完美，目测，至少也得ten inches），而是……

［为什么这只天使在看过了他的身体之后还没有完全硬起来？］

Crowley小心翼翼地捧住，俯身亲了上去。

天使的身体打了个激灵，从沉思中回过神来。他还没有受过这种刺激，阴茎迅速地挺立，在Crowley的手中跳动了一下。

［Good Angel.］Crowley又亲了一口。

“Ah...Crowley？”

“You don't know how to do it, don't you？”

Crowley仰头看着Azi，就像那天晚上在忏悔室里一样。小神父怯弱地看着那副蛇瞳，无意识地咬了咬下唇。

“You'll like it.”

天使的双眼迷离，是被原始的欲望支配着，却又不知该如何释放的神情。

“Please, Crowley, help m...”

Crowley忍不住了，他本想慢慢来，毕竟这是他和天使的第一次，可当有人恳求恶魔来折磨他（或者帮助他），恶魔怎么能拒绝呢？

恶魔嘴角勾起一丝微笑，下一秒，赤裸的天使就被Crowley压在了门上。小神父颤抖地站着，紧紧贴着门板，手足无措。Crowley环起手臂，勾住天使的脖子，双腿轻轻一跃，交叉缠在天使的腰上。

Crowley能感觉到那东西正抵着自己的洞口，试探性地、跳跃着地。他缓缓下沉身体，那东西就一点一点地缓缓进入，Crowley不由得一阵收缩。他的脑袋枕在Azi的颈窝里，鼻尖随着身体的颤动不时地蹭着Azi 敏感的脖子。

“T-Take me...to the bed...Angel...”

Crowley的话被喘息冲得七零八落。

“Ah...”

他像条蛇一样缠挂在Azi身上，Azi伸手托住他的臀，忍不住地揉捏把玩，Crowley还在催促Azi去床上，他的声音越来越急切，气息越来越浑浊，温热的喘息散播在Azi的耳下与脖颈。

Azi终于开始抱着Crowley走向卧室（真是奇怪，Azi觉得自己好像来过这儿），随着走路的颠簸，下身连接处开始有小幅动作，浅浅的抽插暂时舒缓了Crowley的急切，他缠紧了Azi，想要自己耸动，Azi松开还在揉捏他肉臀的手，又不轻不重地拍在了上边，这是神父对贪欲的惩罚。

Azi的拍打使得那一下进了前所未有的深度，Crowley发出一声惊呼，本能地夹紧，Azi感到仿佛被什么东西吸住，舒服地颤抖。

再之后的浅浅动作就不能满足Crowley了，恶魔的贪欲没有尽头，尤其是在尝过了更甜美的滋味之后。他想要更多，发现自己已经到了卧室。

Crowley不舍地从Azi身上下来，湿热的甬道一直在努力地挽留Azi，即将分离的那一瞬间还用力吸了一下头部，惹得一阵跳动。

Crowley把天使压在了床上，Azi不知道他要做什么。双手扶住Azi的阴茎，Crowley屈膝慢慢坐上去，仰头满足地舒了口气。小神父只觉得一阵紧缩，自己被软软的温热的包围，微张的嘴唇逸出一丝呻吟。但他很快就不再满足于这种感觉，想要享受更多的心情迅速发酵，身体开始本能地晃动。Crowley反应过来，前倾按住天使光滑的肩膀，柔软的腰肢前前后后地缓慢适应。

Azi闭上了眼睛享受着，睫毛微微颤动，努力咬着下唇徒劳地试图阻止喘息声从喉咙深处不停地发出。他不明白为什么，闭上眼睛后画面反而更加清晰，他清楚地看到自己在那个又紧又湿的甬道里抽送着，清楚地看到Crowley的两根阴茎随着他起伏的动作不停地拍打自己的小腹，他甚至看到那些液体，从Crowley的体内渗出，在自己的腰腹上蔓延流动。

［原谅我，上帝啊！］

后面被天使填满，前面在天使柔软的身体上不住摩擦，Crowley蛇生还没有受过这种刺激。

“Oh, Father…Fxxx me, Father…Oh！”

“Sh-shut it, Crowley！I…I…ah！”

Crowley无法控制自己，动作幅度越来越大，频繁而强烈的进进出出刺激Crowley流出生理性的泪水。小神父也不再只是单纯地躺着享受，他开始挺动自己的腰，迎合Crowley的动作大起大落。

［This must be the Heaven.］Crowley想。

［This must be the Hell.］小神父想。

动作越来越深入，越来越娴熟，快感来的过分强烈，Azi顶到某一点后，Crowley皱眉，两根阴茎轻微抖动，白色粘腻的液体不断涌出，涂抹在小神父腰腹上，同时后穴不停收缩，一阵阵的快感涌向天使。

Azi又抽动了几下，也悉数射在Crowley体内。Crowley再也坐不住，缓缓地趴在Azi的身上，满足地喘气。

“I, I love you, Father.”

“Stop it, Crowley！”那夜之后Crowley就没有再见过Azi，他再没去过教堂，重新混迹于酒吧，还是一副颓丧的模样。Azi一直做着自己的工作，例行礼拜、慈善午餐会、听人们忏悔、告解……Azi努力地像从前一样生活，可是很明显，有什么东西已经改变了……

小神父觉得不能这样下去，他想要坦荡地面对上帝，他要去找Crowley说清楚，告诉他他们是不可能的，帮助他从生活的泥潭中走出来，最重要的是，他要先搞清楚他们之间到底发生了什么。

Azi敲门的时候，Crowley手里还拿着酒杯。

Crowley在家穿得很随意，乱糟糟的头发没有打理过，下巴甚至长出了一点点胡须。

“哦，Azi，我没想到是你。”

“呃，我能进去吗？”

“当然。”

来客人的话是不是应该招待一下，Crowley琢磨着，他还从来没有接待过客人。家里没有茶，甚至没有咖啡，Crowley有点尴尬地晃了晃酒杯。

“来点儿吗？”

“不了，谢谢，但我想保持清醒。听着，Crowley，我……我很喜欢做一个神父，我很享受这份工作，我不能……我不能和你有身体接触……”

“打架都不行么？”，Crowley挑眉，“别犯傻了Azi，很多神父都有这样的关系，他们不会被天堂烧成灰烬之类的……”

“我不能和你……是因为！是因为我会爱上你！如果我爱上了你，我当然不会被烧成灰烬，但是我的生活会一团糟。”

［We are going to have sex.］Crowley想。

“Crowley，我只能爱一个人。”Azi抬头看向屋顶。

［Oh my Satan，we are going to have sex.］Crowley悄悄地翘起了嘴角。

“别想了Crowley！”，Azi喊了出来，“你知道你自己想要干什么！”

小神父的声音突然变得柔和而懊恼，“for God's sake, we are going to have sex, aren't we？”

Crowley点了点头。

“那么，来吧。”

Azi走过去，轻轻拽开了Crowley浴袍的带子。

浴袍恰到好处地从上而下露出了一条缝。

小神父的眼睛不愿再往下挪动，于是抬头盯着那副蛇瞳，手指在Crowley的脖子上摩挲着。Crowley明白，他可爱的小神父不知道下一步要做什么了。

“Leave it to me.”

Crowley吻上了他日思夜想的嘴唇。

同时双手不安分地慢慢解开了Azi的衬衣，向下滑去。

Azi很快就适应了这种他从未体验过的本能，他低下头，双唇划过鬓角处的蛇形纹身，然后轻轻啃噬着Crowley的脖子。Crowley浑身战栗，但并没有抗拒，反而轻轻闭上了眼睛，享受这一刻天使致命的温柔。

那里有一根青色的血管，Azi用牙齿碰了碰，轻轻含住。

“Oh, Father...”

这个称呼显然刺激到了Azi，Crowley无法分辨这是让他更兴奋了还是更恼怒了，但是他很爱Azi的反应。

Azi的反应？

Azi不轻不重地咬了一下Crowley的耳垂，迅速脱掉了自己的衬衫和外套，顺手剥落了Crowley的浴袍。Crowley大大方方地向Azi展示着自己的身体，毫不遮掩，健康的肤色，匀称的肌肉，还有……

“Crowley？”，这触及到小神父的知识盲区了，“为什么会有两个？”

“呃，说来话长，等会给你解释。”

小神父还是在皱着眉头思索，恶魔可已经等不及了。Crowley轻轻解开Azi的腰带，内裤连着西裤一起褪下，露出了天使还未经人事的阴茎，Crowley不是很满意，并不是因为尺寸（顺便一提，天使的尺寸堪称完美，目测，至少也得ten inches），而是……

［为什么这只天使在看过了他的身体之后还没有完全硬起来？］

Crowley小心翼翼地捧住，俯身亲了上去。

天使的身体打了个激灵，从沉思中回过神来。他还没有受过这种刺激，阴茎迅速地挺立，在Crowley的手中跳动了一下。

［Good Angel.］Crowley又亲了一口。

“Ah...Crowley？”

“You don't know how to do it, don't you？”

Crowley仰头看着Azi，就像那天晚上在忏悔室里一样。小神父怯弱地看着那副蛇瞳，无意识地咬了咬下唇。

“You'll like it.”

天使的双眼迷离，是被原始的欲望支配着，却又不知该如何释放的神情。

“Please, Crowley, help m...”

Crowley忍不住了，他本想慢慢来，毕竟这是他和天使的第一次，可当有人恳求恶魔来折磨他（或者帮助他），恶魔怎么能拒绝呢？

恶魔嘴角勾起一丝微笑，下一秒，赤裸的天使就被Crowley压在了门上。小神父颤抖地站着，紧紧贴着门板，手足无措。Crowley环起手臂，勾住天使的脖子，双腿轻轻一跃，交叉缠在天使的腰上。

Crowley能感觉到那东西正抵着自己的洞口，试探性地、跳跃着地。他缓缓下沉身体，那东西就一点一点地缓缓进入，Crowley不由得一阵收缩。他的脑袋枕在Azi的颈窝里，鼻尖随着身体的颤动不时地蹭着Azi敏感的脖子。

“T-Take me...to the bed...Angel...”

Crowley的话被喘息冲得七零八落。

“Ah...”

他像条蛇一样缠挂在Azi身上，Azi伸手托住他的臀，忍不住地揉捏把玩，Crowley还在催促Azi去床上，他的声音越来越急切，气息越来越浑浊，温热的喘息散播在Azi的耳下与脖颈。

Azi终于开始抱着Crowley走向卧室（真是奇怪，Azi觉得自己好像来过这儿），随着走路的颠簸，下身连接处开始有小幅动作，浅浅的抽插暂时舒缓了Crowley的急切，他缠紧了Azi，想要自己耸动，Azi松开还在揉捏他肉臀的手，又不轻不重地拍在了上边，这是神父对贪欲的惩罚。

Azi的拍打使得那一下进了前所未有的深度，Crowley发出一声惊呼，本能地夹紧，Azi感到仿佛被什么东西吸住，舒服地颤抖。

再之后的浅浅动作就不能满足Crowley了，恶魔的贪欲没有尽头，尤其是在尝过了更甜美的滋味之后。他想要更多，发现自己已经到了卧室。

Crowley不舍地从Azi身上下来，湿热的甬道一直在努力地挽留Azi，即将分离的那一瞬间还用力吸了一下头部，惹得一阵跳动。

Crowley把天使压在了床上，Azi不知道他要做什么。双手扶住Azi的阴茎，Crowley屈膝慢慢坐上去，仰头满足地舒了口气。小神父只觉得一阵紧缩，自己被软软的温热的包围，微张的嘴唇逸出一丝呻吟。但他很快就不再满足于这种感觉，想要享受更多的心情迅速发酵，身体开始本能地晃动。Crowley反应过来，前倾按住天使光滑的肩膀，柔软的腰肢前前后后地缓慢适应。

Azi闭上了眼睛享受着，睫毛微微颤动，努力咬着下唇徒劳地试图阻止喘息声从喉咙深处不停地发出。他不明白为什么，闭上眼睛后画面反而更加清晰，他清楚地看到自己在那个又紧又湿的甬道里抽送着，清楚地看到Crowley的两根阴茎随着他起伏的动作不停地拍打自己的小腹，他甚至看到那些液体，从Crowley的体内渗出，在自己的腰腹上蔓延流动。

［原谅我，上帝啊！］

后面被天使填满，前面在天使柔软的身体上不住摩擦，Crowley蛇生还没有受过这种刺激。

“Oh, Father…Fxxx me, Father…Oh！”

“Sh-shut it, Crowley！I…I…ah！”

Crowley无法控制自己，动作幅度越来越大，频繁而强烈的进进出出刺激Crowley流出生理性的泪水。小神父也不再只是单纯地躺着享受，他开始挺动自己的腰，迎合Crowley的动作大起大落。

［This must be the Heaven.］Crowley想。

［This must be the Hell.］小神父想。

动作越来越深入，越来越娴熟，快感来的过分强烈，Azi顶到某一点后，Crowley皱眉，两根阴茎轻微抖动，白色粘腻的液体不断涌出，涂抹在小神父腰腹上，同时后穴不停收缩，一阵阵的快感涌向天使。

Azi又抽动了几下，也悉数射在Crowley体内。Crowley再也坐不住，缓缓地趴在Azi的身上，满足地喘气。

“I, I love you, Father.”

“Stop it, Crowley！”


End file.
